


Empath

by Pearlislove



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Beginnings, Character Study, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: "We'll find a place for you, little Empath." The man whispers in Mantis ear, and she leans further into the emotional warmth his hand is feeding her. She's so scared and alone, her home and mother having disapeared, and what else is a little larva supposed to do than trust anyone who can help her.She didn’t know who he was.





	Empath

**Author's Note:**

> Matis back story!
> 
> Love Gotg vol.2 and especially Mantis! Gonna write lots with her!

"Mama!" She's a little larva, crawling on her hands and knees through the rubble, salt tears in her eyes as she calls out for her mother. She doesn't know where she is, or what the feeling filling her entire tiny body is, but her antennas are glowing and she's  so scared . "MAMA COME BACK!"   
  
She screams even more, her frail voice going hoarse as she struggles to move with every part of her tiny mass  pounding and filled with unbearable pain, and she looks over her shoulder, big black goo covering the place where her mother had been standing moments ago.   
  
Moments ago she'd had a home and a family and a there'd been thin arms holding her, rocking her in their fragile hold, and making her antennas glow with joy, always joy and never fear and pain.   
  
But now her mama is not here anymore and she's crawling further away from the black goo that swallowed her world out of pure instinct, half-blind and so weak like the little larva she was, yet still not giving up.   
  
She only comes one more step, two more steps, before she stops again. Glances over her shoulder once more, and suddenly there's a man standing where her mother used to, a kind looking man smiling as he approach her.   
  
She try to flee, try to move away, but she is tired and before he's reached her her body has already given up under her. She's lying motionless on the rubble that used to be her world, scared and hurt and vulnerable, and the man kneels beside her, his hand on the side of her head to share his feelings with her and smiling into her terrified eyes.   
  
There's happiness and contentment in the stranger’s mind and she leans into the emotional warmth, letting him feed her all he has to offer and strengthen her as he slips his other arm around her body and lifts her up, whispering in her ear. "I'm going to find a place for you, little Empath."


End file.
